


en otra vida

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Un poema, escrito por Yusuf, donde piensa como podrían haber sido las cosas con Nicolò en otras circunstancias.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	en otra vida

pienso en conocernos de nuevo, de a poco,  
de a poco y con cariño  
sin rencores ni reproches,  
que todo suene a amor desde temprano.

que lo que duela es no sabernos eternos aun,  
que sea todo amor,  
que lo creamos efímero  
y lo tratemos como tal  
y nos amemos tanto que trascienda.

que sea eso lo que nos pasó.

y si duele  
que duela de lo lindo  
por lo lindo.

que nunca nos toquemos con nada que no sea reverencia,  
cientas muertes que no fueron  
porque nos regalamos otras cosas.

que el mundo entero sea nuestro,  
y Dios, un mundo aparte.  
que lo nuestro no lo toque  
nadie mas que nosotros.

tanto tiempo que tuvimos,  
mal aprovechado.  
cuanto amor que no fue.

ahora te veo cada día con otros ojos  
y me pregunto cómo no te vi así antes.

aprovecho hoy a mirarte con esmero,  
por si mañana me doy cuenta  
que hoy también te estoy desperdiciando.


End file.
